


The moments we shared were the best.

by Poni_ActPoni



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boat rides., Edward is a cuck im, F/M, FLOWER SCOUTS HURT MY TEAL BEAN, Fluff and Angst, Her mom is actually pure, I have a head cannon where Nikki tried suicide after the flower scouts bullied her, Legit I'm starting pikki, M/M, Multi, Pikemanxnikki is pikki okay, SLAY ME BRO, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, THEY ARE ALL OLDER DONT KILL ME IM NOT SHIPPING A TEN YEAR OLD WOTH A 24 YEAR OLD CALMMMM, dadvid, much angst, no maxvid - Freeform, onLlyyy, oof, some sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poni_ActPoni/pseuds/Poni_ActPoni
Summary: “David, you idiot”what happens when a simple mistake causes such dismay?well things go south, David and Gwen lose their job.The male campers are sent to the wood scouts, female campers are sent to the flower scouts.Nikki falls into a sad depression and Max and Neil are whipped into shape.Love flutters though, one no one knew could spark.





	1. The beginning

The girls today we're on their own boat ride on lake lilac with Gwen watching over them, happily the teal haired girl looked at the lake water to see the water bugs float along. "This is amazing! Our boat rides were never this fun!" A Ginger haired girl said as she sketched a quick doodle of a frog she saw on a Lilly pad. "Yeah, David said this time of day is the best to do this boat riding thing" Gwen said rowing relaxedly watching the girls look around seeing the very nice veiw. "This is actually soooo cool" ered said leaning back letting out a enjoying sigh. Nerris laughed happily "so many mystical creatures!" The 'mage' girl said. Nikki looked up and at nerris "nerris look fireflies!" How much do you brt I can eat one?" She asked, nerris chuckled "don't eat bugs!" 

Gwen had stopped rowing and sighed "God damn it's pretty out here." The other girls agreed nodding "so, girls. How have your school life's been?" Gwen asked "well, I just got with my crush Milo mecarsen!" Lillian spoke turning her head towards the counselor. "Ohhh, how long?~" chimed the redish brunette "'bout five months?" She said after thinking for a moment "wow, good guy ya got there, I still want to get a girlfriend badly." Ereds voice cut through "oh I got an idea! Does anyone have any crushes?" Gwen asked, wanting to see if she could start drama.

As the girls talked about the whole thing, it was Nikki's turn to speak up. "M-me?! " She asked Getting somewhat red in the face. Oh geez, she can NOT say who she liked, it was NATURAL! "Yeah! Who do you like Nikki?" Nerris poked wiggling her brows, so out of character. Nikki gulped "well...go also goes to a camp..." Mumbled the girl "oh! A camp? What camp? Is it out of state or town? Or is it here in town?" Gwen continued rabbling on and on with more questions for the poor teal haired girl.

Nikki sighed "in state, in town..." She mumbled. That's when things went silent. "Wait. If it's in town..." Nerris started "the wood scouts are the only other camp with males nikki-" Gwen started "YOU LIKE A WOOD SCOUT!" The other girls said squealing "who is it? Snake? Petrol? Or-" nikkis face flushed completely "oh my God! You like pizza face!" Gwen said playing around and made a 'bleagh' noise and giggled.

Nikki hissed "shut up! So what if I like Pikeman? He's an ass yes but I like him okay?" She said in a stern tone. The girls squealed "it's adorable!" Ered said in a more enthusiastic voice than usual. Nikki felt compelled to jump in the water and drown, but what would help her if she did that? She hid her face on her hat, face flushed and embarrassed.

 

From a far, another boat, not camp campbells boat, but one from the camp of the Wood scouts. Edward stared, somewhat flushed after hearing the conversation that the girls had. "Whoa, look at that man, a girl actually likes you" snake laughed staring at the red head giving a playful smirk. "Shut up, let go back to camp. On ward." Edward commanded.

 

Off again to another boat, had the boys from camp Campbell , rowing along "god damnit David, take us back to camp." Max hissed glaring at his father, or the man who gave a shot and adopted him. Neil was off in his own world, reading to himself quietly. "Aww come on Max! Cheer up! Isn't it pretty out here?" The happy man asked and he rowed more. "No, I'm getting eaten by mosquitoes take us back to lad ass hole"  
Rest in pice David frigail heart. Oh wait it was hurt long ago oof.

Back on shore, Nikki rushed off the boat still flushed and embarrassed.  
"What what's with Nikki ?" Neil asked looking towards the girl. "Girl problems." Gwen said walking off with the other girls escorting them to their tents.


	2. Night time dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki takes a nighttime dip and is caught by a certain woodscout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry pikeman is ooc in this chap somewhat. oof

It was night now, Nikki had felt flustered after the events from earlier, she left camp with out be caught. She wanted to go for a late night swim, so what she did is she went to the camps docks that were close to the shore of the lake. She stripped off her jacket and hat, and her shoes and socks. she went to the edge of the dock and dived in. She felt happy as her form floated along the water. She started swimming around, not really noticing where she was swimming to. She wanted to dry off, because it was getting a bit chilly.  
The teal haired girl swam to shore and sat on the sandy ground and twisted her hair to get water out of it. She may have not been girly but she loved her long curly hair, she still kept it somewhat shaved too, she then layed down and breathed in and out slowly and enjoyed the pretty stars.   
She didn't notice the tall flushed in the face boy who was standing some way away from the shore , he had looked away when first seeing the soaking wet girl laying down on the shore. "ehem.." Pikeman cleared his throat trying to get the girls attention. Nikki jumped up and covered her chest, looking over behind her shoulder "oh fuck, i'm on woodscouts territory aren't I?" she asked as her form stiffened. "uh...yes you are...i was out doing my nightly patrol when i heard loud splashes" Pikeman said still avoiding looking at her becausE HER BREASTS WERE VISIBLE FROM HER SOAKED CLOTHES.  
Pikeman offered her his coat still avoiding looking at her, nikki looked up at him and blushed brightly "thanks..." took the coat from him and wrapped it around herself. Pikeman now looking at her, he sighed "I never really caught your name...I think its Nicolette?..." he questioned watching as the girl got up, holding the coat closer to herself. "ech..my mom calls me that, i go by nikki, i know your name, though , Edward Pikeman" she smiled softly "I see..." Pikeman hummed softly, more comfortable to talk to the girl now that she was covered up. "Were you taking a late night swim?" He asked looking at her, now much less flushed and calmer. "Oh, yeah I was, I didn't really mean to end up here." the girl spoke looking around, then shivered as a breeze came by "Are you cold? " pike man had asked her softly, not meaning to sound to gently, for fuck sakes, he knows she is a camp Campbell camper but fUCKING HELL he cant help but be nice to her. "Yeah, kinda. I know how to make a fire, if I can..can I camp out here?" Nikki asked looking at him, this made pikeman give her a stern look "you'll get sick still, even if you do make a fire pit." he stated grabbing her hand, taking her to his cabin. "huh? Where are we at?" Nikki asked as pikeman gently pushed her into the room "my cabin, as a superior and a counselor here at this camp you are trespassing on, i'm responsible for what happens to you at this camp until i call David and get him to take you home in the morning." The older boy said sternly. Nikkis eyes widened "What? no! i dont want David to know I was out swimming!" She squeaked loudly glaring at the boy. " To bad girly, I have to, after this conversation ends, i'm calling David and telling him the whole story." Nikki pouted crossing her arms not saying anything else.  
Pikeman locked the door and told nikki to sit quietly on a stool and went over to his desk and grabbed his phone, oh boy will this be fun.

"hello?" david said in a sleepy voice.  
"Hello david, one of your campers thought it would be a good idea to swim this late, and when its chilly out, the camper is nikki, i need you to come get her in the morning.  
"hooey" David muttered irritated and groggily "yes, okay, thank you Pikeman. I'll come get her then. please make sure she sleeps." the elder man said tiredly through the phone.  
"Of course, good night David, see you at next weeks competition and see you tomorrow also." Pikeman hung the phone up and looked back at the girl "Welp seems youre in trouble." he snickered. Nikki glared at him "you're a fucking jerk." she hissed " I'm just doing my job." He stated shrugging his shoulders and getting up from his seat and walking over to her "okay, now, go in the restroom, take a warm bath, ill have your clothes dry by the time you're done." "Wait why do i have to take a bath?!" The girl asked as she was being pushed towards the bathroom. "because, we are sharing a bed, not really that I want to, but i have no idea where you have been." he stated "Don't worry i'm gonna take a shower before I get in bed, so don't worry, place your wet clothes in this basket, ill take them and get them dried off." he said pointing to a good sized basket on the floor.  
The girl huffed "fine. but go outside so i can get in the bath." she grumbled. Pikeman flushed somewhat, and left the cabin for a good 10 minutes, assuming nikki was in the bath he cracked the door "Are you in the bath yet?" he called out to her "Yes." he heard the girls voice from the bathroom. He went and left with the clothes, and went to the laundry building, putting nikki's clothes in the dryer, balled up because..uh..well. yOU GET THE POINT OKAY?  
Soon enough nikki is out of the bath, dressing and in bed pouting. "dont pout." Pikeman said grabbing pj's from his dresser and heading into the bathroom.  
Nikki tossed and turned, not really sleeping, she heard the bathroom door open and she shut her eyes quickly. She opened them a little to see pikemans chest shown through the not fully buttoned up pajama top and her face flushed, quickly pretending to turn over in her sleep. Pikeman had gotten in bed and had his back to her and his face to the wall.  
in the morning when they both woke up the were close, er, very close nikki jumped back and let out a squeak. Pikeman laughed at her and smiled "welp its time to be up." Pikeman said stretching and getting up yawing. Nikki huffed and got up and stretched. Both of them headed for the docks and waited for david to arrive. "Nikki! why would you go swimming so late?! and trespass on property you had no right being on, and not even invited!" david scolded sadly, the precious man has being mean. Nikki sighed apologizing half assly and David took her back to camp and she was greeted buy her friends and giggling girl campers oof  
This was going to be a horrible day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof im sorry i need this ship in my life its pURE


	3. Into the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris bothers nikki  
> Nerris almost gets everyone hurt by a wolf.  
> nikki gets even sadder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and all chapters from now on for this story is co-written by my friend Wallery on AMINO!

Nikki walked into the hall where everyone sat down eating their breakfast, still in a gloomy mood she only looked at what had been presented as “food”. Normally she wouldn't care but this day had started in such a horrid way, she just felt her face turn a different color and decided that smacking it into the food would be the best course of action.

She then heard a nasally voice “Well Nikki i heard you were out by the wood scouts, what happened?” those words were others from a smirk. And Nikki knew exactly who it was, Nerris, she lifted her head, met her eyes and saw her smirk, it was still there. Just like the question. “Nikki! I asked you a question” Nikki sighed and said it was nothing, turning her back towards the girl. Nerris gave a pout and started to excessively bugging Nikki until she gave an answer.

“Promise you won't tell anyone.” Nikki said in a stern voice as she had given up on keeping it away from Nerris. The girl nodded and Nikki gave a sigh as she moved in closer to tell. She retold the actions of last night and Nerris’s eyes widened with excitement.  
They continued talking, not just about the situation that had happened to Nikki the previous night. Then Nerris asked a question “So what exactly was his reaction to a cute girl in wet clothes?”, Nikki spat out some of her juice and looked at Nerris somewhat horrified at the question. “Are you seriously asking that?” Nikki said looking back at the girl. “Yeah pretty much” Nerris spoke again smirking “Did he look at you in anyway?” The auburn-brownish haired girl asked. An annoyed "no" could be heard as response, while Nikki turned away flustered. Oblivious to Nikkis actions, Nerris continued on suprised over the answer “Really? at all?”. Nikki, annoyed with the whole conversation simply spurted “No, he didn't look at me until I covered myself in his coat.” Nerris brighten up over this recent development and asked “did it smell of him? Did you like it?” with a smug face.  
Nikkis face brightened up more as she decided to leave the table to get some water, for her face, but she couldn't escape Nerris. Nerris followed behind her like a dog and continued questioning her so that everyone could hear.

Annoyed, Nikki decided that the bathroom would help keep that horror of a mage away. Therefor she barked down the girl and jumped out of the window to run into the forest where no one could find her. As she was running she felt her face burn from the tears running down as she then collapsed on the ground, weak from emotions, crying.

Back at the camp they were having role call before starting their first activity, which David seemed excited for. As everyone made there was simply one that was missing “Where's Nikki?” David said while looking around. Nerris opened her mouth “She jumped out of the window and ran into the forest.”. David gave a shocked look “But the forest is full of dangers and wolves.” he said in realization as horror started to spread on his face.

Gwen tried to calm him down “If anyone can handle it it would be Nikki.” He gave her puppy dog eyes and she gave in. “But we can still look for her.” His face lit up at the words. He then drew his attention to the campers and his sweetheart, Max, whom he gave a bright smile to before continuing. “Now then campers, change of plans. We are looking for Nikki.” Max gave a sigh, but was still slightly wondering what had happened to his friend.

 

Sitting in her sorrow she soon heard footsteps, it was the campers and counselor. she didn't know what to do, but she just wanted to be alone. she climbed up into a tree, they were sure to not find her there.   
She heard their footsteps come closer and their worried screams grow louder.

“Nikki? Where are you?!” David grew more worried by the moment, the campers close behind helped david call for Nikki. Nerris looked around, then heard a faint growl, assuming is was the green haired girl, she approached where she had heard the noise from. Finding out it was not Nikki, but a wolf, she let out a terrified scream trying to get back with the group while the animal chased her.   
The others heard Nerris’s screams, and looked to the place they had heard them coming from. “Shit, shit, shit!” Max said trying his best to stay out of view of the animal, David and Gwen told the other campers to stay back. As that happened Nikki heard the noise and looked down, seeing the situation unfold she quickly decided to jump from the tree. The green haired girl ran in front of the others, staring the wolf down, she growled back at it with a piercing stare. The animal whined and backed off, leaving everyone alone.

They all stood in shock and simply looked at Nikki. She turned around to make sure they were alright, but when met with their stairs she simply looked at the ground and started to walk away “Leave me alone” she muttered before being caught by Nerris. “Don’t go” the girl begged softly. Nikki just looked at her, emotionless. “I'm sorry” Nerris said in soft defeat, looking at the ground she continued “Thank you… for saving us.”. Nikkis face softened as she gave a small “It’s alright“ before breaking free from the other girls grip.

“What the hell Nikki?!” Max screamed, interrupting the moment. “Why did you run away?! Dad… I mean David got worried! What were you thinking?!” He did not look pleased and Nikki was unsure of what to say. David cut though “Nikki, is something wrong?” in a worried voice, she looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. “Nikki!” David said a little sterner which made her jot. “Please tell us what's wrong?” David begged, while Max simply rolled his eyes.  
“Is it about what happened last night?” he continued asking, getting a slight nod in response.

 

Nikki was about to open her mouth to speak, but Nerris spoke instead “It's my fault she ran off-” the auburn haired girl started slowly “I kept bugging her about what happened the other night with her and Pikeman, like she likes him after so did anything happen? and ended up on a tangen. Nikki looked somewhat shocked with a bright red face and everyone seemed to be staring at her. So she decided to lie “ That is not true! ” The girl said looking at Nerris, stomach in knots. She felt anger starting to boil up “You shouldn’t lie nerris! You’re my friend!”she screamed while tears started to come. Before Nerris get anything out, David spoke “No fighting or arguing!” then turned his head to Nerris. “You shouldn't say such hurtful things” then turned back his attention to Nikki. “Are you alright?” he asked softly trying to comfort the teary eyed girl. She nodded and he turned back to face the whole group “The good thing though is that Nikki is okay!” He said in his usual peppy tone. Gwen then nodded in agreement letting out a sigh of relief.

They all then went back to camp, but Nikki didn't know what to think. Who can she trust with these emotions? Everyone would just laugh, that's what they did last time after all.   
She put up a happy facade thinking it would make the day better, but what they met back at camp only made it worse.


	4. Failure and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events start, things go down hill.   
> Everyone is pissed  
> Max gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took for fucking ever. I really do apologize.

Closing the distance to the camp they saw some unwelcome familiar faces, one of which made Nikkis face blush forcing her eyes to the ground.

 

“We challenge you” they spouted out of their smug faces, or rather Pikeman did. “You can’t just do that!” Max responded in anger. What met him was simply a smug face, “but you are wrong, we have your written consent after all” he pulled out a piece of paper and read it outloud. To everyone's horror it seemed true and it was signed by David. “What the hell David? What were you thinking?” Max screamed in pure anger at his father as the others simply looked displeased. Trying to defend himself the man said “But they said it was a petition for helping animals in need, I couldn't turn down that now could I?” Utterly frustrated Max raised his hand and hit some sense into David “Did you not find it a least bit weird that the wood scouts would do such a thing?”. David retaliated by saying “But it wasn't them, its was this tall lady with a big coatee” Max facepalmed over David's ignorance and simply accepted his fate. He turned to the wood scouts and asked what the challenge was, but all they got back was that they had to choose four campers and then they’ll tell. 

 

None of the campers wanted to participate, even Nikki was a little against it. This caused such a disharmony between that, which only made the scouts smile wider.

Max glared at the scouts “And if we don’t ?” the boy asked curiously. “Then you forfeit, and lose, and I do recall on the paper that there was a bet.” Pikeman stated smirking. Hatred and anger oozed from the other side as they understood that if they lost they would have to forfeit the camp to the world scouts, this was the norm after all. 

 

Nerris looked at Nikki “Why don't you at least participate? You’re usually all for these challenges.” Nikki directed her gaze away from Nerris “I just don't feel like it, okay?”. Nerris moved in to the girls ear “Is it because of Pikeman?” she whispered with a grin slightly showing. The teal haired girl felt her face heat some and turned away “No!” “Then why don't you compete?” “Because...” The girl with the pink eyes tried to think of a reason and decided on “Because I don't want to be alone.”, the mage then gave a smile and said to David “Nikki and I will participate!”. David gave a smile while Nikki gave a shocked look at Nerris, she got a smile back “Well now you’re not alone right?”. Nikki simply gave a sigh and accepted her fate, but she dared not look at the scouts.

“Now then we still need two more, Max would you like to join?” David said in happy glee. Max looked at the man in disgust, but he softened up and decided to agree,the man had done so much for him after all. David gave a bright smile, like a ray of sunshine he tried to look if anyone else would be interested. 

He then saw Nerris talking to one very magical boy, Harrison. They seemed to be slightly bickering, but David didn't really take note of that and decided he would be a great member. 

 

“You are running out of time, are you forfeited?” They could hear from the wood scouts side. The tall man David stood strong and told that they were all ready. Max walked up to him with a shaking head, from how stupid David was, and informed that they where still one short. “Nope, Harrison will also join.” David directed his attention to the boy bearing the name who simply stood there stunned and confused. “You seem to get along well with Nerris and the others, this will be great.” The boy simply smiled in response, not really agreeing with the statement. As he had no idea of how to get out of the situation, therefore he accepted to join.

 

David walked up to the wood scout and with big bold words told “We’re ready”. “Wonderful” It was slow and full of malaise, something David didn't really take note of. “We’ll start tomorrow” the scouts said as they started to walk away. Pikeman then stopped to turn his head slightly “Early morning.” they then continued into the woods. Leaving the campers in the realisation it was getting darker, they had used the whole day to decide who should go.

 

Considering the fact that they would all have to go up early the next day, It was decided they would eat something and then get ready to sleep. The food was what they expected it to be, bland, but they ate it, in bitter silence.  

 

Slumber soon came as they drifted away, but they were surely not looking forward to the coming day.

_______________________________________________________________

 

She ran, but something got her hair. She could see its claws covered in her teal strings. She just couldn't move properly, stuck in a slow motion as she felt the creature approach. It ripped her hair and clothing making her weak and she fell to the ground.

 

Looking up she saw siluett, it looked like a tall man. Almost like David, but not quite there. The man turned to her and grabbed her hand, then they ran and ran until they were at a meadow. The light and colors struck her and she felt it to be wonderful, turning to see who had help-  ***RIINNGG***

 

A loud ringing sound could be heard around the camp grounds as she awoke. It was early in the morning and she really didn't feel like waking up, she wanted to know who it was, who had made her feel safe? But alas she had no choice but to join the others in the fight for the camp.

 

They all stood on line, each party on different sides and Pikeman raised his voice and told “Everyone! We are going to start the first event! First part of our challenge is, rock climbing. ” the redhead said with a smirk on his face.

Max groaned in annoyance, he agreed to go first on his team as to simply get it all over with, “damnit” he grumbled to himself. Pikeman then spoke again “Our dear woodschout, snake, has decided to do the honors of representing our camp for this event.” The tall male said proudly. The brunette with the eyepatch grinned evilly over to Max, whom glared back in disgust.

 

While both of the tan boys got ready for the event, the tall, redhead walked over to the two females who were competing in the events. “Hello Nikolette, Nerris.” pikeman greeted sweetly. Nerris looked at him, then spoke “Whatcha want pizza face?” The girl asked , Nikki then jabbed Nerris's side with her elbow. “Sorry about her.” the teal haired girl said, she looked at him, and her face flushed slightly as she did so. “Ow what the fuck nikki?” Nerris said rubbing her side. Edward laughed, he smiled at the girls, mostly at Nikki though. Then the moment was ruined by a gun shooting off, the event started.

Max started to climb, he was very slow compared to snake, he almost fell, twice. Snake was close to the top, Max had caught up, both neck in neck, “Go Max!” David cheered, being the supportive dad he was. The other camp campbell campers cheered along, even Nikki cheered her friend on. 

But, with one bad step and loss of footing, he Max fell. He didn’t hit the ground thought, as he had a harness on. In the fall he also twisted his foot with a loud pop. Snake reached the top.

**One point for wood scouts.**

  
  


Max was taken to the counselors cabin by Gwen who treated Max's injury. All the campers were worried, but only two people were more worried than everyone else though, his cheery father, and a certain play performer. 

“I'm...sorry that happened, but we will continue this competition. The next event is a obstacle course.” Pikeman announced. 

The campers for this was Harrison and jeremy. 

Both of the boys got ready, this was, a easy win. But that's what Pikeman wanted to happen. 

Harrison took off running, while Jeremy was left in the dust. Harrison was very nimble, he had gotten much taller, and became more agile. Jeremy , easily lost. The woodscouts were not phased at all by the out come. “Hmm, we will take a break from the competition, lets all relax for now.” Pikeman said walking off. Harrison went over to the other campers, the all were conversating amongst one another, Nikki slipped away, off to find the tall redhead.  “Pikeman? Pikeman? “ The teal haired girl called “yes?” Was the fast and sudden reply. Nikki jumped and turned around. “God damnit! You scared the shit out of me!”  “Sorry Nikkolette.” The teal haired girl cringed “ stop calling me that” Edward shrugged “okay, then, Nikki.” He said leaning on a tree. 

A annoyed groan escaped Nikkis mouth “can I know what the last two events are?”

The tall male tilted his head to the sigh slightly “Now, why would I tell you?” was the response nikki got back. The short girl glared at him “You’re an ass.” she stated clearly annoyed even more. The read head just snickered at her a patted her head. “So cute, Nikki, let's get back to the others-” Pikeman started “Or…” he got closer to nikki, giving a soft playful smile “Want to spend time together?~”  “Are you trying to flirt with me?” Nikki said as her face flushed to a light pink. “Maybe.” “I’m leaving.” “wait- nikolette-!”

 

To where max was, the raven boy lay on a bed in the counselors cabin still in a lot of pain he hurt badly, preston sat next to him on the bed, making sure to not move too much, “You know, you don’t need to be here.” max said in a uncannonly tone. “I know, but...I got worried. We’re a couple.” The taller male said. Max sighed “I know.” 

The two boys have been together for awhile, a secret relationship. Well, not completely. Gwen has known since  the start. A gun fire had set off, it sounds like the third event had finally started. “What will we do if our camp loses?..” “I don’t know Pres.”

 

Back to the event, Nerris ran, and ran, like the nimble fast girl she was. Patrol though, was far ahead, dodging obstacles, and won easily. After the event, Nerris breathed heavily. She was mad she didn’t win and hissed in anger. Nikki patted nerris on the back giving the other girl a smile. It reminded the other of how they were when they together. “This means you are the one to compete in the final activity, you can do it Nikki. I believe in you.”

 

Those word filled nikki with determination  **_(not a undertale ref stop yourself. I don’t like undertale.)_ ** “I’ll do my best.” nikki said brightly smiling.

 

The event was about to start, she had realized, Pikeman was the one she would go up against. It did make her nervous, but she ignored the butterfly feeling in her stomach and continued on making her best effort to concentrate. The quartermaster held up his gun, “3….go.” He said in a monotone voice walking off after pushing both campers into the wood “Rules are simple, grab the flag in the cave, bring it back.” Snake started using a megaphone “Buuuuuuuut, there’s a catch. There’s a bear, be careful girly!” Nikki scowled and started off to get the flag, quietly, watching pikeman try to be stealthy. She spotted her camp flag, sneaking over to it grabbing it quickly she headed back out looking back she saw pikeman stuck, wanting to laugh at him she just gave a soft giggle and helped him out, he was confused, but then he dashed, with his flag in hand and then a loud noise. And the bear rose from its sleep.

 

Pikeman was close to the place he and nikki started he then saw nikki run past him, laughing hysterically and jumping to the start point.Winning the event. “I thought the bear was supposed to slow her down!” Pikeman said irritated “I forgot, she's good with animals-”  Snake replied.

 

Patrol came back with a scared bear.

 

“Two points for each team, it's a tie.” Quartermaster spoke. “Hmm…..Are you up for a tie breaker?” David and Pikeman discussed another event to break even. The next moment, nikki was in a bathing suit, ready to swim, she was going up against... **PIKEMAN?!**

She felt very nervous, and anxious. She relaxed her self and breathed.

Both of them got ready to swim, once they heard the gunfire, both of them went into the water. Nikki swam fast, breathing at a minimum. She touched the placed buoy and started swimming back, but she caught on something and got pulled down. Pikeman knew what was happening, but he kept moving. Nerris saw nikki struggling to stay above water, she quickly dove in, swimming to her and went under, what she saw boiled her blood.  **_Flower scout._ ** She Pulled on the blonds hair, throwing her off and swam back up “Go!” she said to nikki, the teal haired girl swam fast as she could, but…

 

Her opponent is already on land. They lost.

She lost.

 

Nikki steared horrified as the wood scouts cheered happily, while her friends were shocked and surprised. “Well, looks like  _ we  _ won.” The wood scout troop leader said smirking. David didn’t know what to say, he was...shocked and...mad? 

“Good job, boys!” A very familiar voice spoke slowly “Wait- what the fuck are  _ they  _ doing here?!” Neil hissed glaring mostly at the blond girl out of the three. “Weeeeeell.” Pikeman started. He started to explain the situation the camp campbell campers were in. “No.” Nikki firmly stated. She was not going to become a flower scout, not again. 

Nerris went over to nikki and gave her a tight hug as the teal haired girl started to turn red with anger and sadness, but she didn't cry. Nikki completely shut down, out of anger not giving any eye contact at all and stood quiet. 

Max and preston along with gwen came outside, max on crutches, the raven looked around in confusion, “What the fuck happened?” He asked then his eyes landed on nikki, whom looked very pissed off, while nerris was trying to calm her down.

 

**Everything has went to fucking hell.**

**Author's Note:**

> My first camp camp fic, kill me. Until next chapter! Campe diem!


End file.
